You're Crazy, Dude
by The Liverpudlian
Summary: Weird talk between Stan and Kyle. StanXKyle Slash, OneShot


My second story. I tried to consider the feedback. This is a weird story and it doesn't make any sense. Let's see how you react on this. xD

**I don't own South Park.**

Enjoy...

Kyle...,

Kyle...,

Kyle...,

Kyle.

This name was everything that was on my mind while my father drove me to his house for a sleepover.

"This is going to be fun," I thought in anticipation for the great night we were about to have.

"Stan? Are you always _that_ happy when you sleepover at you're little friend's house?" my dad asked. He could see my obvious happiness from the steady grin on my face.

"_Of course_ dad, everytime," I answered.

"But why weren't you happy that last time?"

"What last time?"

"Well, you know a few days ago. You slept over by that fat kid."

"Dad, I hate Cartman," I answered in a slight disgust. "And last time I stayed with Kyle is four weeks ago."

"Oh, never mind. We're here by the way," he said a little bored.

As I heared these words I just stormed out of the car. "Bye, dad," were the only words I managed to say. I ran to the frontdoor and rang the bell. The door was opened by Gerald Broflovski.

"Hi, Mr. Broflovski," I greeted.

"Oh, hi. Come in, Stan. Kyle is upstairs in his room," came his nice greeting back as he let me in.

"Thanks, Mr. Broflovski," I said while I went upstairs to Kyle's room. I opened the door without knocking. "Hi, Kyle," I said. "Hey Stan," he answered. Kyle lay on his bed staring to the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well, nothing really. Just thinking and waiting for you," he said.

"Thinking? What about?"

"I'm not telling you," he answered.

"Why not?"

"Because it's personal and you don't have to know everything about me" he said in a calm voice.

"What ever, dude. You wanna play X-Box?," I asked a bit excited because my own X-Box was broken.

"What time is it?", he asked ignoring my question.

"Well, it's quarter to seven. Why don't you look at the clock?"

"I don't want to."

"You could look at your watch, too, dude", I said.

"I don't want to either," he said.

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Can you move?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, I can move. But I don't want to."

I was getting a little angry.

"Dude, stop your fucked up "don't move"-thing and play X-Box with me. I have to play."

"No."

"No? Why?"

"I don't want to play X-Box," he said.

"Why the hell wouldn't you play X-Box with me?"

"I don't want to."

"What? If you don't want to play, let me play alone," I said.

"No, Stan. I simply don't want anybody to play with my X-Box. Especially not you Stan," he added.

"Why? What have I done to you?" I asked eagerly.

"You should know that, Stan. I'm your best friend, I suppose", he said still in a calm voice.

"I don't know anything. The only thing I know is that I want to play X-Box for the whole night."

"Well Stan, you can't play because I don't let you."

"Why not?" I said while I sat down on the floor, knowing that this discussion could last a long time.

"Well Stan, today in school you did something to me that I can't just swallow. You hurt my feelings," he said. What could that be? Did I beat him? _No_. Did I insult him? _Clearly no_.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"You kissed the girl I like, Stan," he said.

"Oh, I see. I wouldn't have kissed Red if you had told me you like her," I said.

"You did just broke up with Wendy why do need a new girl so fast?" he asked looking at me.

"I just need to."

"Well Stan, it's fine to me. You can kiss every girl I like but I don't let you play with the goddamn X-Box," he said getting louder.

"If that's the case, you probably don't even want me to sleepover, do you?"

"I didn't say that," he said.

"What? You cannot want me to stay without having fun," I said a little surprised.

"Well, maybe you should apologize."

"I'm sorry that-," I began.

"No, no, I don't mean that. I mean that… Well, I guess I need to tell you something," he said.

"What?"

"Well, I-I'm not really in love with Red but with someone else. I just like her because she looks good," he stuttered.

"Yeah, sweet and what exactly should this tell me?" I asked still pissed off.

"Well, I guess this is coming a little surprising and maybe sound crazy but I am in love with you, Stan."

"What? You takin' drugs, dude?" I asked surprised.

"No! I mean it. I-I love you."

"I thought you are in love with Red," I asked confused.

"No- I mean, yes but not really. I don't know why I'm telling you this but I am not really mad at you 'cos you kissed her. I'm mad at you 'cos you got another girl. After you broke up with Wendy, I thought I could tell you all this. But you're getting a new girlfriends so fast. Actually I want you to be my boyfriend."

"I'm not gay!"

"Yeah, I know but I just want you to do something so that you can play with my stupid X-Box."

"And what is that?"

"Kiss me, Stan. Kiss me one time, and you'll get the permission to play and I'll never ask you a favor anymore."

"I told you that I am not gay, Kyle."  
"I know that but do you want to play or not?"

I had no other choice.

"Jesus, okay."

He smiled.

I came to him to him and sat next to him. I didn't smile back., I just wanted to end this. He moved his face towards mine and our lips met. After three seconds of kissing I wanted to end this. I tried to push him away but he didn't let me. He pushed me on my back and lay above me. I fought back but after some time I began to like the situation. I stopped fighting back. But for him kissing wasn't enough. Suddenly I felt his hand in my crotch. He opened my jeans. After this he slit his hand under my boxers and touched me. But then I managed to push him away.

"Dude, what the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked.

"I-I'm sorry, dude, I couldn't stop. Sorry," he apologized.

"Dude, you can't just fuck me."

"I told you I'm sorry. I love you and I just couldn't stop. Play X-Box or do whatever you want," he said.

I suddenly shot forward and kissed him. He was so surprised that he almost hit me to defend himself. I don't know what has gotten into me when I did this I can't explain.

"Mhm, mhm…," tried Kyle to say. He then pushed me away.

"Dude, what are you doing? I thought you aren't gay," he said blushing.

"Well, you said I can do whatever I want. And I did."

"You're crazy, dude."

"No. I'm not crazy. I just couldn't resist."

"I thought you aren't gay."

I wanted to say: I know you look like a girl but instead I just laughed.

"What's so funny?" asked Kyle.

"Oh, no-nothing. Maybe I'm a little gay. That could be."

"You mean your bi-sexuell."

"Yeah I guess."

"Dude, you're the first boy I fell in love with," I said.

"You're in love with me?" he asked confused.

"Yeah, obviously, I wouldn't have kissed you if I weren't."

"Oh, yes. Well your not my first love but the first one that loves me back."

"Who was your first love?" I asked a little amused.

"I'm not telling," he said looking away.

"Well, I don't really want to know it," I said.

"Okay, then d-do you wanna kiss again?" he asked blushing.

"I guess. Just one question: Are we together now?"

"Yes, when it's fine to you. I mean it's fine to me," he said.

He was cute, when he didn't know what to say. My response wasn't verbal. I just kissed him again. He layed down on the bed and opened his mouth to allow my tongue full access to his mouth.

After one minute he ended the kiss.

"I love you, Stan."  
I smiled and said.

"I love you, too, dude."

**And how was it? please review.**


End file.
